


The Effects of Alcohol on the Mind of One Takashi (Shiro) Shirogane: A Study by Matthew Holt, PhD

by Eilera



Series: 6 Drinks [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Matt, Awkward Shiro, Dorks in Love, Drunk Shiro, Drunken Confessions, Dubious research, Everyone is of Legal Drinking Age, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Please drink responsibly, Shy Shiro, Slight Pidge/Keith, That Last Tag Is In All Of My Fics Seriously, because MAGIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: Six drink Shiro was a mystery. Six drink Shiro was taunting Matt from the shadows, begging to be uncovered but always dancing away at the last minute.Matt wanted to meet six drink Shiro. His thirst for knowledge demanded it.And who was he to say ‘no’?(Based off 'Six Drink Amy' from Brooklyn Nine-Nine but you don't have to have seen that show to read this.)





	The Effects of Alcohol on the Mind of One Takashi (Shiro) Shirogane: A Study by Matthew Holt, PhD

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with more Shatt. I'm on a roll right now! I love me some fun Shiro shenanigans so here we go. Six drink Shiro. This is based off [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jta7bdMQeHk) part of Brooklyn Nine-Nine where Gina tries to find out what Six Drink Amy is like. 
> 
> I love that show so much and had to run with it. 
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

Matt was a learned man and learned men have a thirst for knowledge.

Ask anyone, they’d all agree that he _needed_ to discover innovative and interesting things. A mind such as his was endlessly curious, always alert for the next new experience.

Matt had spent most of his life watching and learning about Takashi Shirogane.

Wait, no, that sounded creepy.

He _studied_ Shiro.

No, no, no that made him sound like a science experiment.

(Well, if the shoe fits…)

He was determined to learn anything and everything there was to know about Takashi Shirogane. Okay, that was closer to the truth but still disturbing. He wasn’t a stalker, they were friends. Good friends. _Best_ friends.

It was just a teeny, tiny, harmless experiment. What could go wrong?

Okay, perhaps he should elaborate. In the many, many years that Matt had known Shiro, he’d learned something very particular about the man; he had a specific pattern he often followed when drinking alcohol.

One drink Shiro was a little more open, just a bit freer with his smiles and a touch more talkative. He was still mostly his usual self, just more outgoing. Matt had seen Shiro use this to his advantage. Any time he had to go to an interview or some sort of important meeting, he’d have a drink beforehand. It hadn’t failed him yet.

Two drink Shiro was _loud_. After two drinks he usually always reverted to yelling. Matt often tries to get him out of this state as quickly as possible, for the sake of his eardrums. He could care less about everyone else.

Three drink Shiro was a crusader. He liked to talk about deep, controversial subjects and often had lengthy, impassioned speeches on everything from women’s rights, to abortion, to pineapple on pizza. He was very ardent and only shut up to go to the bathroom every five minutes.

Four drink Shiro was a dancer. And, oh boy, could he fucking _dance_ , damn. It shouldn’t have been possible. He should be drunkenly flailing like the rest of humankind. But no, it was like the alcohol had turned his bones to rubber, because Matt was certain there was no way the human body could bend like that.

Matt also, maybe, kind of, sort of, definitely had to excuse himself on more than one occasion whenever four drink Shiro made an appearance.

It was hot, okay? Sue him.

Five drink Shiro was his favourite. Five drink Shiro was affectionate. He was all over people, giving giant bear hugs, ruffling Keith’s hair, draping himself all over Matt. On one memorable occasion that would forever be seared into Matt’s memory, he’d kissed Matt. He didn’t remember it the next day, which was a shame, but the feeling of his lips against Matt’s was…

Well, he kind of hoped it would happen again, but it was rare to get five drink Shiro.

But six drink Shiro? Six drink Shiro was a mystery. Six drink Shiro was taunting Matt from the shadows, begging to be uncovered but always dancing away at the last minute.

Matt wanted to meet six drink Shiro. His thirst for knowledge demanded it.

And who was he to say ‘no’?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt had decided that the best time to strike was Lance’s birthday.

And, no, he hadn’t been planning this for the last year, why would you say that?

 _Anyway_ , it didn’t take much to convince Lance to spend his birthday at a trashy nightclub. Lance loved to dance, it was common knowledge. And if it had the added benefit of making Shiro, closeted introvert extraordinaire, nervous enough to drink, well, that was completely coincidental and not at all part of _The Plan_.

Not at all.

No one could prove it.

And that was how all seven of them had ended up in a trendy nightclub, trying to hear each other over the obnoxiously loud music.

“What is this?” Shiro asked, staring at the drink Matt had shoved in his hands.

“It’s a Long Island Iced Tea!” Matt shouted over the music, squeezing into the booth they’d commandeered. It was barely big enough to fit all of them and that was the excuse Matt was going to use if Shiro asked why he was pressed up against him. “Drink up, buttercup!”

Matt had made the ultimate sacrifice: he'd agreed to be the designated driver.

This was not part of _The Plan_ either, okay? Just a happy coincidence.

Plausible deniability.

Shiro gave him a small smile, sipping on the straw. “Not bad!”

“It’s my superpower! I can pick out the best drinks for all of my friends.”

“That’s a very specific talent,” Hunk remarked, giving him an amused grin.

“What can I say? Not everyone can have super strength or laser vision. C’mon Hunk. Don’t superpower shame me.”

“I am sorry I offended your superhero status.”

“Thank you!”

“Why are we all just sitting here!?” Lance exclaimed, nearly standing up on the bench before Allura dragged him back down. “We should dance!”

“Oh no, I’m going to need more alcohol if we’re dancing,” Pidge frowned as Shiro and Keith nodded beside her.

“Well then, let’s get to it!” Lance cheered, holding up his drink for a toast.

Yes.

Let’s get to it.

Matt laughed his best villain laugh alone in his head where no one could hear him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“MATT!” Shiro yelled, as the brunette returned from the bathroom.

Oh boy, two drink Shiro was already here.

Perfect.

“DO YOU THINK THEY’LL GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE UMBRELLAS?!” Shiro bellowed, looking at his drink forlornly. “I DROPPED MINE ON THE FLOOR!”

Ow.

“I’m sure they’ll give you another one when you get another drink, pumpkin,” Matt grinned as he sat back down at the booth. “So, finish it up!”

Matt watched as Shiro obediently went back to his drink, trying not to focus too much on how his lips wrapped around the straw.

Too late.

“I told the professor he was wrong, and he dared question me,” Pidge said, waving a nacho chip as she spoke. “He didn’t like it when I went ahead and corrected his calculations on the board in front of the class.”

The group laughed, Shiro a bit too loud, as she preened under their praise.

“Lance never gives him the chance to forget it. He brings it up almost every class.”

There was a loud gasp from Shiro and everyone turned to look at him.

“WHERE IS LANCE!?”

“I’m right here, big guy,” Lance announced as he returned to the table. “Guess who bought some shoooots?”

The table cheered, taking a moment to chant ‘shots, shots, shots, sho-sho-shots, shots, shots, shots’ as Lance handed them out.

As Shiro threw his back, cheeks flushed, Matt smirked.

Goodbye two drink Shiro.

Let’s see what the crusader had in store for them tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“A truly nice guy would be nice to you…you because…because he’s just a nice guy. _Nice guys_ think that-that being nice to you means that you…you have to give them some-something in return.”

Matt watched in amusement as Shiro droned on about the plague that was ‘nice guys' to a bored Pidge and a truly enthralled Allura.

“You’re exactly right, Shiro! It’s a level of entitlement that is truly shocking in this day and age,” Allura agreed enthusiastically.

“’s not right,” Shiro mumbled, sipping loudly on his straw.

The drink was nearly finished and Matt looped an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey cupcake, should I get you another drink?”

Shiro contemplated his glass, struggling to focus on the umbrella. “Okay. Did...did you know that the lemons they put in drinks at restaurants and-and bars and stuff are suuuuper gross?”

Pidge sighed. “He’s back to the lemons again. I’ll come with you.”

Matt and Pidge slipped through the crowd. Matt could see Lance and Hunk dancing near the DJ, Keith hovering awkwardly near them and just kind of bouncing instead of dancing.

Looks like someone else needed more alcohol too.

As Matt neared the counter, Pidge grabbed his arm. Matt turned to her, surprised.

“What’s up, Pidgeon?”

“What are you planning?”

Matt’s heart did a perfect impersonation of a heart attack.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve been plying Shiro with drinks like the world’s most obnoxious fuck boy. Why are you getting him drunk?”

Matt leaned back on the bar, waving his hand at her dismissively.

“‘Getting him drunk?’ Oh, my sweet little Pidgey Pie, he’s already there.” When Pidge just continued to stare at him, he gestured at Shiro. “Guy needs to relax! Look at him! He’s already an old man with that white hair!”

Pidge’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Okay, okay I just want to meet six drink Shiro.”

“Six drink Shiro?”

Matt ordered another Long Island Iced Tea before explaining his hypothesis to Pidge.

“Matt-"

“I know, I know, human experimentation is wrong, yadda, yadda, yadda. Are you in or not?”

“Of course I am.”

Of course she was. Matt knew his little sister better than anyone.

“But, let’s spice it up,” Pidge said with a wicked grin. “Let’s put a wager on it.”

“I’m listening.”

“Based off what you know about Shiro and what we’ve seen alcohol do to him, I think we can hypothesize what six drink Shiro might be like.”

Hm, it wasn’t like Matt hadn’t already thought about it. However, he'd learned to never accept a bet from his sister without knowing the consequences.

He'd learned that lesson the hard way on multiple occasions.

God, his sister was so _brilliant_.

“What are the stakes?”

Pidge considered him for a moment. “If I win, you gotta tell Shiro you like him. When he’s sober.”

Fuck, she was too wily for him.

Fine, two could play at that game.

“Okay, but if _I_ win, which I will, you gotta tell Keith that _you_ like him.”

They narrowed their eyes at each other.

“Fine,” they said simultaneously, using their secret handshake to seal the bet.

“Ladies first,” Matt said grandly, gesturing for her to choose.

“Six drink Shiro is a whore.”

Matt nearly slipped right off the bar.

“ _Pidge_?!”

“What? It seems plausible.”

Matt spluttered, trying not to picture Shiro getting all close and personal with other men.

Too late.

Matt straighten up, moving away from the bar. “It's fine since you're wrong anyway. Six drink Shiro isn't a whore, he's just sleepy. I guarantee he's gonna fall asleep on someone.”

Preferably Matt.

Pidge smirked.

The bet was on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They struggled through the press of bodies as the music thudded around them. It was so loud he could feel it in his chest. At some point he lost Pidge in the crowd and he stopped, trying to scan for the gap in people.

“Hey there,” someone called out to his right and Matt glanced over at the young man standing beside him. “Wanna dance?”

Matt turned away dismissively to peer at the crowd again. “Sorry, I'm looking for-"

“C’mon,” the guy insisted, grabbing Matt's arm and dragging him towards the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

“Hey!” Matt exclaimed as Shiro’s drink sloshed with his movement, soiling his sleeve. “I said ‘no’.”

“It's fine,” the idiot smirked, letting his hand slip down Matt's arm to rest on the small of his back.

Eyes flashing with rage, Matt tossed what remained of Shiro's drink into the asshat’s face. Unfortunately, there wasn't much left, but he was pretty sure he got the point.

“What the _fuck!?”_

 _“_ I said ‘ _no_ ’.”

“I just asked you to dance. Why you gotta be a little bitch?”

“I-"

“Matt! Pidge gave me this...this shot and it-it tasted like rasb...rasp....rabbars.”

Matt watched the guy's face pale as Shiro with his giant pecs and bulging biceps pushed his way through the crowd to Matt's side. Shiro must not have been quite as drunk as he sounded because immediately his eyes narrowed at Mr. Fuck Boy and he stepped closer to Matt.

“Is he-is he bothering you, Matt?”

“Sorry, dude, I didn't realize he was taken. Just wanted a dance.”

Shiro blinked at him before gently grabbing the empty glass from Matt's hand and shoving into the other guy’s.

“He’s not dancing with _you_. He’s gonna dance with _me_.”

Oh no.

Matt had either done something _really_ good in his past life or something really, _really_ bad.

“Shiro, I-" His mouth clacked shut as Shiro turned to look at him with his puppy dog eyes.

Goddammit.

He was a weak, weak man.

“Okay.”

Shiro’s smile was brighter than all the blinding lights in this stupid club put together.

He was dragged the last few steps to the dance floor just as some heavy Skrillex dub-step started from the DJ.

Then Shiro started to dance and Matt was _lost_.

“Four drink Shiro…” he whispered in awe.

It wasn't _fair_. Shiro was a giant bundle of firm muscle encased in human skin. He should _not_ be so fucking _bendy,_ what the actual fuck. Shiro had his eyes closed, just letting himself move to the music in a way he never would allow himself to if he were sober.

Matt wanted to kiss him.

So, _so_ badly.

This must have been a popular song because the dance floor seemed even more packed than before, bodies pressing up against Matt and forcing him closer to Shiro. Shiro grabbed his hand, giant dorky grin on his face as he spun him around, eliciting a startled laugh from Matt.

This was-

Shiro halted Matt’s spin so they were flushed chest to chest, pressing their foreheads together. Matt could see the flush in his cheeks, eyes sparkling with energy and something else Matt didn’t dare examine too closely. The sound of the music became muted, just a background melody to Matt’s pounding heart.

Shiro’s smile tilted up at one side, transforming the sweet, soft look into something a touch more mischievous. _Wicked_.

And that was when Shiro undulated down Matt’s _extremely_ interested body, crouching until he was at just the right height for-

Oh God.

Maybe six drink Shiro _would_ be a whore.

Matt swallowed carefully, fingers unwittingly gripping Shiro’s hair, nails scraping gently against his scalp. Shiro’s hands slid down Matt’s sides, searing into his skin as they gripped his hips. One thumb slipped under Matt’s shirt, rubbing at his sensitive skin and sending sparks of liquid fire straight to his heart.

Matt wanted to lose himself to this. Let the music take him over and press into Shiro, wrap his arms around his neck and-

No, not when Shiro was like this.

Not when he couldn’t even string together a full sentence without stuttering.

“I need to pee!” Matt yelped and, okay, maybe not his best escape plan but it would have to do.

Abort mission, this was all a mistake. He shouldn’t have done this. Not when his feelings for his best friend were so close to the surface.

He waved down Hunk so he could make sure someone was keeping an eye on Shiro before patting him on the head awkwardly and squeezing through the crowd.

If he thought he saw Shiro’s shoulders slump in disappointment, it was probably just at the loss of a dance partner.

Hoping for anything more than that was just wishful thinking.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was a bit preoccupied in the bathroom, trying to calm down his traitorous body with the most unappealing thoughts he could conjure. He had to resort to picturing Donald Trump naked before he was able to regain control of his body. Even then it was a struggle _and_ he was left with mental scarring to boot.

This was a bad night.

Dragging himself from the stall, Matt carefully washed his hands and took a deep, steadying breath. He could do this.

As he made his way back out into the booming music, he realized that most of the group was back at their table. Pidge, Keith and Allura were sitting while Shiro, Lance and Hunk stood over them. Another round of nachos had been ordered and Matt was loathe to miss out on those. He struggled through the crowd and slid in next to Pidge.

Lance was holding up a piece of a napkin proudly.

“Look who got some digits!”

Pidge squinted at the number. “I’m pretty sure that’s a pizza delivery number.”

“No, no, no, we totally hit it off. She told me to call her later.”

Pidge grabbed her phone, dialed the number, and put it on speaker phone. Sure enough, Vrepit Sal’s Pizzeria answered the phone with all the customer service charm of an empty tin can.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Hunk said sympathetically, patting Lance gently on the shoulder.

“What did I do wrong?” Lance asked, sounding genuinely devastated. Oh no, this was supposed to be a fun night. Everything was falling apart.

“Don’t worry about...about that Lance,” Shiro said, voice slightly slurred as he slung his arm over Lance’s shoulder. Lance stumbled at the weight of him but managed to stay standing like a champ. “You’re one of the nicest and-and loyal people I know. You just...you just need to stop trying so...so _hard_ , okay?”

Matt glanced at Pidge who gave him a thumbs-up.

Five drink Shiro was spreading all the love.

Lance turned red, actually looking like he was going to cry. Before he could say anything, Shiro draped his other arm along Hunk’s shoulders.

“And you, you’re the-the best too. You’re so _nice_. I love you guys.”

He then proceeded to pull them into a rib-cracking hug.

“Shiro’s had too much to drink,” Keith said blandly, moving to get up from the table. “I’m going to get him some water.”

“Keef, _Keef_ , I love you like a brother.”

“I know, Shiro.”

Matt shook his head in amusement as Hunk and Lance attempted to untangle themselves from Shiro while simultaneously helping to hold him up.

“Okay, I think you should have a seat, big guy,” Lance laughed, maneuvering the taller man into the booth.

Shiro blinked slowly as he looked around the table.

“Pidge you’re so smart. And-and sassy. And cute. You’re cute.”

Pidge bristled. “You take that back.”

But Shiro wasn’t listening. He looked at Allura. “You’re going to rule the world someday.”

Allura beamed. “Why, thank you Shiro.”

“Okay, I think we’re done for the night,” Hunk said, as Keith returned with some water and shoved it into Shiro’s hands.

Keith loomed over him until he started to drink it, arms crossed impatiently.

“I want to get one more dance, c’mon!” Lance exclaimed, pulling on Allura’s arm until she got up from the table. “You too, Pidge!”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Fine, but Keith has to come too.”

“You guys go ahead, I’ll take care of Shiro.” Matt waved them off dismissively as he started to pack up all their stuff.

“Matt. Maaaaaatt,” Shiro said, just barely loud enough to hear over the music.

“Yes, my drunken babooshka?”

“This isn’t water.”

Matt nearly dropped Allura’s purse as he looked up at Shiro. The glass of water Keith had brought him was sitting innocently at the table while Shiro was sipping from a drink that was most definitely _not_ water. It probably belonged to one of the others. The little shit was still drinking!

“Shiro!” Matt gasped, reaching to take it back.

A truly adorable giggle that Shiro would probably be horrified over had he been sober bubbled up from his lips as he attempted to dodge Matt’s hands. He nearly sloshed the entire drink on himself in the process, but by some miracle he managed to salvage it.

“Don’t drink that.”

“Here comes...here comes six-six drink Shurooo!”

He proceeding to guzzle the entire drink like it was a shot.

Matt was too busy freaking out. Shiro knew about _The Plan_. How did he find out!? Was he actually purposefully drinking this much the entire time just for Matt?

What was _happening_?

“How did you know?”

Shiro slumped forward on the table, resting his chin on his prosthetic hand and staring up at Matt lazily.

“Because...because you ta-talk in your sleep.”

His _sleep_!? “ _What are you doing watching me sleep_!?”

“I’m not! You jus’ fall asleep on-on the couch all the time. Not my fault.”

This was true. Damn Matt’s traitorous mouth! What other secrets was it giving away in his sleep?

“Plus, you know, you-you were so invested in it. It was ni-hic-nice.”

Matt felt his face heat up as Shiro looked away shyly.

“I had ho-hoped it would...would help me relax and it did. This was fun.”

Matt was dying. This was death.

“But...but I have to-to confess something.”

If he died, could he charm himself into the afterlife?

“I-I I ate the las’ of the ice cream.”

Matt gasped, hand to his chest. “I _knew_ it.”

“And-and I’m the one-the one that scratched your car.”

Wait, what scratch?

“But I fixed it. I fixed it before you found ou’.”

Oh, well-

“Oh! Oh! And the dog didn’ eat your shitty Star Wars figurine. I-I threw it away.”

“How _could_ you!?”

Shiro gave him an unimpressed look. “It was inacc...inacum... _wrong_.”

Fair enough.

Okay, so six drink Shiro wasn’t a whore or sleepy. He just had no fucking filter.

This was amazing. This was _magical_. This was everything he could have hoped for and then some.

“Shiro, what do you think about Iverson?”

Shiro blinked slowly. “Dude needs to pull the stick out of his ass.”

Yes! Matt was _so_ smart for letting this happen! He took back all his previous doubts because this was the best thing ever, better than Christmas and Halloween and his birthday all together. He was a god amongst men. Nothing could take him down!

“Matt. Maaaaatt,” Shiro called out, tugging on Matt’s hand and pulling him closer. “One-one more thing.”

“Yes, my sweet bon-bon?”

Shiro leaned in close, so close Matt could smell the alcohol on his breath mingled with the earthy scent that was all Shiro. He swallowed carefully, hoping Shiro couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating.

“I love you,” Shiro whispered in his ear, voice rough from what Matt was going to assume was the alcohol and not emotion because that-that was too much and holy FUCK Shiro just said he loved him and his brain was shutting down, error messages flashing in alarm and-

Soft lips. On his. Kissing him with a gentle forcefulness only Shiro seemed to be able to manage. Everything slowed to a muted crawl as Matt’s eyes fluttered closed without his permission, his own body reacting automatically to what it so desperately wanted.

He moaned as Shiro’s hand slid through his hair to grip the back of his head, deepening the kiss as his tongue pressed into Matt’s mouth. This was everything Matt had hoped it would be, everything he pictured in the middle of the night and yet, somehow, _better_. He pressed closer to Shiro, letting his hand cup that chiseled jaw as he nipped at Shiro’s bottom lip, eliciting a pleased growl that sent heat searing through his skin.  

After what might have been an eternity or possibly just a minute, Shiro pulled back to press his forehead to Matt’s.

“‘m so sorry.”

Matt frowned. “What?”

And that was when Shiro threw up in his lap.

Consequences. Why were there always consequences?

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m dying.”

“No, that’s just the hangover, sweetpea.”

Shiro groaned, grabbing his pillow and covering his face with it. Matt peered at him from his position leaning on the doorway to make sure he wasn’t actually trying to smother himself. “Kill me.”

“Nope, nuh-uh, suffer.”

Shiro pulled the pillow off his face so he could give Matt a hurt look.

“Normally that would work on me, except you threw up on me. Twice. You can’t die until you make it up to me.”

Shiro covered his face with his hands but it wasn’t enough to hide how red he was. “I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

“That’s what you kept saying last night too. I’m still not feeling it.”

“I’m never drinking again.”

Matt laughed, moving into the room with a fresh glass of water and a bottle of Advil. Never let it be said he wasn’t the most generous of friends.

“Everyone always says that.”

Shiro took the offered gifts with a look of such devotion, Matt had to fight off a blush.

“I’m sorry for throwing up on you and I’m sorry for-” Shiro cut himself off, looking away nervously as he swallowed a pill.

Matt shifted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “I’m not sorry about it.”

Shiro froze halfway to setting down the glass of water.

“In fact, I’d love to do it again.”

Shiro’s mouth hung open, still frozen in that awkward slouch towards the bedside table.

“And,” Matt hummed, gently taking the glass from Shiro’s stiff hand and putting it down safely. He waggled his eyebrows at Shiro. “I’d love to do _you_.”

Shiro blinked before bursting out into loud snickers.

“What?” Matt pouted.

Shiro fell back on the bed, wiping tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

“So rude.”

“I’m-I’m sorry for that too,” Shiro gasped, looking up at Matt, his eyes bright with happiness. “It’s just, we’ve been idiots for so long.”

Matt gave him his signature Cheshire Cat smirk as he crawled onto the bed. Shiro’s grin turned into that lopsided one he loved so much as Matt settled onto his hips.

“We most certainly have,” Matt agreed, letting his eyes scan over Shiro’s body with blatant approval. “We’ll have to make up for lost time.”

He watched in amusement as a blush rose to Shiro’s cheeks. He could certainly appreciate this look on him, rumpled and sprawled out on the bed at Matt’s mercy.

“You’re not upset that you’ve completed your self-imposed research assignment?”

Matt leaned forward, pressing a hot, wet kiss to Shiro’s lips. Shiro arched up into it with a needy moan, something that Matt most definitely wanted to hear again and again. For the rest of his life, if he was being honest with himself. The thought should have terrified him, but he couldn’t imagine spending it with anyone else.

Matt’s heart thundered as he pulled back, breathless as Shiro stared at him with through half-lidded eyes.

He was so fucking gorgeous.

“It’s okay. I think I’ve found something new to research.”

“Oh?”

Matt captured his lips again, pressing his wrists into the bed and swallowing up another one of those desperate moans he was quickly becoming addicted to.

“‘The Effects of Matthew Holt on One Takashi (Shiro) Shirogane: A Sexy Study by Matthew Holt, PhD’. I am not at all sorry to say it’s going to take a lot of _research_.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

_The End_  


**Author's Note:**

> I've now written a companion fic to this one wherein Matt is the one getting drunk which you can find [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239830)
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
